liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Plasmoid (617)
Plasmoid, A.K.A. Experiment 617, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. He is designed to fire balls of plasma from his scorpion-like tail. He was captured by Gantu, but was rescued in "Snafu". His one true place is at First National Hawaiian Bank as a security guard. Biography Experiment 617 was the 617th genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. He was designed to shoot plasma balls from his scorpion-like tail. 617 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai. ''Lilo & Stitch: The Series 617's pod eventually made its way to a junk shop, where it, along with 544, 609 and 033, was stolen by Gantu, activated, and named Plasmoid in "Dupe". Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu trained and conditioned Plasmoid, Heat, Thresher and Hammerface by using Experiment 625 for target practice, much to his indignity. The four henchmen experiments were then led by Gantu in an attack on the Pelekais' house, where their boss ordered them to defeat and capture Stitch and his replicas after seeing that he had been divided into four. While his teammates each battled one of the clones, Plasmoid engaged the original Stitch in a duel. Plasmoid began firing plasma balls at Stitch, only for the latter to dodge them all. The scorpion-like experiment then fired a blast at an overhanging lamp. Stitch taunted Plasmoid, saying he had missed, but this was proven wrong as the lamp then fell on Stitch's head, knocking him out. Gantu finished the battle by placing Stitch in a containment orb along with his clones. After capturing Stitch and his duplicates, the five returned to Gantu's ship for a victory feast by courtesy of Reuben, but were interrupted by Lilo, Pleakley and Dupe. After being tricked by Lilo, Gantu used Dupe to clone Plasmoid into a hundred replicas. However, as Plasmoid's power was divided between them, they all became complete weaklings, and thus were easily defeated. It is presumed that Hämsterviel was somehow able to re-merge the weakling Plasmoids into one. Plasmoid reappeared in "Snafu", and was freed along with Gantu's other captive experiments by Lilo, Stitch, and several other experiments in a rescue mission. Leroy & Stitch The first 624 experiments, including Plasmoid, were rounded up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Plasmoid participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by firing plasma blasts at Leroys. The Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song "Aloha ʻOe", which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's fail-safe. [[Stitch!|''Stitch! anime]] Plasmoid has appeared twice in the Stitch! anime, both times with Splodyhead. In the first appearance, he and Splodyhead fought against Stitch when he was hypnotized by Swirly into fighting for Hämsterviel. In the second appearance, he and Splodyhead were modified by Hämsterviel to attack Stitch. Plasmoid was given a new ability of vacuuming up objects and using them as projectiles. Biology Appearance Plasmoid is a large green six-legged scorpion-like creature with black eyes, an oval nose, two antennae, no pincers and a pincer-less tail. Special Abilities Plasmoid can shoot explosive balls of plasma from his tail. He has also displayed the ability to vacuum up objects and use them as projectiles while under the effects of Hämsterviel. He also has microscopic and telescopic vision. Weaknesses Like other experiments, when Plasmoid is divided by Dupe into a hundred replicas, each one will be virtually harmless. Trivia *Plasmoid is one of the ten known experiments named by someone other than Lilo, the other nine being Gigi, Elastico, Yaarp, Hammerface, Thresher, Heat, Morpholomew, Shrink, and Leroy. *Plasmoid's pod color is blue. *Plasmoid is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 617. Primary function: Plasma shooter". *Plasmoid appears in the online game Lilo & Stitch: Alien Interception along with Tank, Dupe, Clyde, Yang and Hämsterviel. Gallery 617_Plasmoid__by_experiments.jpg 617_lookin_happy_by_experiments.jpg 617 plasmoid by bricerific43-d5a69pi.jpg plasmoid_exp__617_by_stitchie_626-d7rbxxh.png Experiment doodle sheet 01 by dragonpop1-d75trmt.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-05-08h10m46s118.png 617 pod.png|Plasmoid's experiment pod screenCapture 10.07.13 17-59-24.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 19-17-08.jpg ScreenCapture 10.07.13 18-00-30.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-11.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-01-24.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-02-15.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-02-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-02-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-08.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-15.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-03-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-04-56.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-14.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-27.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-35.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-41.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-48.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-53.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-05-58.jpg screenCapture 04.02.13 18-51-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-06-03.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-01.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-07-51.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-03.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-17.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-26.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-34.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-43.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-49.jpg screenCapture 10.07.13 18-09-54.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-02.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-19.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-26.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-39.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-43.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-47.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 19-01-50.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-13.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-26.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-34.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-49.jpg screenCapture 10.09.13 20-02-55.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-01-27.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-04-24.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-04-45.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-05-40.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-31.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-06-44.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-00.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-12.jpg screenCapture 21.01.14 22-07-28.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-05.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-39.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-12-51.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-02.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-12.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-24.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 14-13-47.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-02-35.jpg screenCapture 22.01.14 14-03-32.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-13-54.jpg ScreenCapture 26.01.14 16-55-40.jpg screenCapture 26.01.14 16-56-01.jpg|About to be duplicated by Dupe ScreenCapture 26.01.14 18-37-16.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-34-45.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-35-27.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-35-43.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-36-01.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-32.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-40.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-38-58.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-39-09.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-39-42.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-40-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-40-52.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-01.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-41-31.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-45-25.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-46-35.jpg|Weak clones screenCapture 30.01.14 20-47-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-49-34.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 20-50-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-49-36.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-50-11.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-50-25.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-50-34.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-52-19.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-52-39.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-52-53.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-53-03.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 21-53-12.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-26-08.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-31-46.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-31-57.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-32-08.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-32-20.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-32-47.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-43-46.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-43-59.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-09.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-24.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-38.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-44-47.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-45-27.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-04.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-24.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-48.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-46-58.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-47-22.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-47-41.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-48-15.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-48-33.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-24.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-43.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-49-53.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-50-07.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-50-31.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-51-09.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-51-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-52-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-53-22.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-53-37.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-53-49.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-54-49.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-01.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-14.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-55-39.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-10.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-23.jpg screenCapture 30.01.14 23-56-38.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h18m47s199.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-14-21h09m19s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-08-23h12m05s189.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h10m11s30.png vlcsnap-2013-12-28-20h38m23s38.png vlcsnap-2013-03-23-14h14m12s9.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h06m09s234.png vlcsnap-2013-02-09-20h00m54s99.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h04m37s226.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h21m39s55.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h07m02s73.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-06-15h27m06s90.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h17m13s119.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m08s11.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h18m46s133.png vlcsnap-2013-07-21-10h08m01s191.png vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h11m18s159.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m02s199.png vlcsnap-2013-12-31-09h19m36s22.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-15-22h12m01s21.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-08-18h08m44s155.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-14h46m33s29.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-17h53m56s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-16-18h03m16s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-09-19h54m50s54.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h58m00s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-03-21h44m19s45.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h31m23s149.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-12h06m06s200.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h18m05s27.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 20-08-32.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-04-15-07h27m59s93.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h09m47s96.png vlcsnap-2013-07-22-18h26m14s56.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h04m47s32.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h48m47s180.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h28m48s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h53m30s234.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-02-19h45m02s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h37m36s97.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-48-30.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h38m47s233.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png The Origin Of Stitch Plasmoid.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-24-26.jpg screenCapture 30.01.13 20-04-24.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-26-59.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-21.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-35.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-27-59.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-28-43.jpg screenCapture 09.04.13 15-30-34.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-50.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-55-04.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-56-17.jpg screenCapture 31.01.13 0-57-29.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-36-37.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-38-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-11.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-35.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-43-57.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-38-47.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-19.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-39-41.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 4-40-10.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-46-34.jpg 617anime.png|Plasmoid using his modified ability screenCapture 07.02.13 2-48-53.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-49-29.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-50-02.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-51-20.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 2-54-32.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 3-01-43.jpg screenCapture 07.02.13 3-02-09.jpg panes92.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:6-Series Category:Males Category:Captured Experiments